The Pickup Ninja
by ProfessorHojotheGEN-I-US
Summary: After a peptalk with the boys, Mystery discovers that the only person he likes in this competition is Iruka! And after having his two wingmen insulted by the men, Mystery finally sends them into the club!
1. Meeting The Guys

A/N: Hey all! This is my first ever Naruto story! Excited? You should be! But seriously, here's how it's gonna go down. I'm basing this particular fic off of the VH1 show _The Pickup Artist_. It a stupidly funny show on men who are too embarrassed to talk to women, and, thus, are getting tips and tricks on doing so from the "ultimate pickup artist," Mystery. However, I'm gonna be changing it up a bit and having our lovable ninjas participate instead. They won't be as sad and pathetic either. Well, not all of them anyway. Enjoy!

Rating: This is rated T for sexual situations and language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. You know, or any of the many things associated with it legally. All I own is various little pieces of merchandise.

------

The Pickup Ninja

------

It was a quiet day in the Leaf Village. With no missions or any assignments going on, Naruto Uzumaki was becoming extremely bored out of his mind.

Flopping down on his bed, Naruto stared at the ceiling and sighed. "Ugh, I'm so bored! There's gotta be something I can do!" But after a half hour of sighing and silent thinking, he couldn't come up with anything. Angered by how boring the day was shaping out to be, Naruto flopped violently to one side only to face the television set. Deciding there was nothing better to do, he grabbed the remote and flipped it on.

" – and I'll teach these eight men how to pick up chicks. It's a good thing they've come to me for help. With the help of my two wing men, Matador and J-Dog, I, Mystery, will enlighten these men in the art of seduction. Prepare yourselves. This is _The Pickup Ninja_."

A cheesy opening then began to play. "Good god, there's a show for everything these days!" Naruto commented rolling on his back, "How pathetic! These guys must be total losers!" And it was then that Naruto noticed a familiar face on the screen. "Iruka sensei? . . . Kakashi sensei?! . . . PERVY SAGE?!?!"

Hurrying into a sitting position, Naruto kept his eyes fixed on the T.V., unable to believe what he'd seen. After the intro ended, a screen came up with pictures of eight men. All of which Naruto recognized. Then, the contestants were introduced.

---

Jiraiya: Self-proclaimed pervert. He sees himself easily winning the competition. Already good with the ladies, as already proclaimed by himself, Jiraiya plans to take the throne of the Ultimate Pickup Ninja and unseat Mystery once and for all.

Might Gai: Is not afraid of anything but disappointing the ladies. He feels he can win this competition because of his overwhelming charm. His secret weapon: A dashing smile, well-placed wink, and his traditional thumbs up.

Orochimaru: Feels women will fall for his pale complexion and sickeningly long tongue. Enjoys wooing both sexes, but feels he could use a little more luck with the ladies. Self proclaims that he looks like Lord Voldemort.

Itachi Uchiha: Feels the show itself is completely pointless, but still wants to win nonetheless. Admits that he wants to pick up "many woman," but the question still remains on his sexuality preference.

Kakashi Hatake: Says this is just another way to pass the time. Claims he could win this competition with his whole face covered up. Also says he wants Mystery's fuzzy hat.

Iruka Imino: The most cowardly in the bunch. When it comes to ladies, that is. Is actually here to learn from what Mystery says. Scared of manly confrontation.

Zabuza Momochi: Claims this is just a waste of his life. However, he bought a very large five subject notebook for the sole purpose of taking notes on during the show. Admits practicing his kissing abilities with a pillow.

Kabuto Yakushi: Seemingly here just to follow Orochimaru around. His sexuality preference is strongly in question, and he doesn't seem to notice he's on a show at all.

---

"Oh. My. God," Naruto gasped dropping the remote from his hand, "I gotta call Sasuke!"

------

All eight contestants are seen arriving at a huge mansion where the studies in seduction will begin. The first one out of the bus is Orochimaru. He giddily hops out of the bus and squeals, "Oh! Oh! Look at this place! It's so FANCY! Kabuto, grab my things would you?"

"Of course, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto answers shuffling out of the bus with five suitcases in hand.

"You know," Iruka comments, "I don't think you both needed to pack so much."

"These all belong to Lord Orochimaru. And he has to look stylish and hip, so get off his case," Kabuto retorted angrily.

"Wait, if that's all his stuff, then where's your stuff?"

Turning to Iruka, Kabuto thrust his hip out to him. Not getting the gesture, Iruka became throughly confused. Seeing that Iruka wasn't getting it, Kabuto thrust his hip more violently at Iruka. Finally, Iruka got the hint and looked down.

"You have all your belongings in a small fanny pack?!" Iruka asked, horrified.

Nodding, Kabuto rolled his eyes and sauntered off behind Orochimaru who was currently scratching at the door, trying to gain entrance.

"Don't worry about them, Iruka," Kakashi said as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Just stick with the normal people, and you'll be fine."

Smiling at him, Iruka made his way toward the mansion. Just as Kakashi was about to follow, a voice rang out from behind him. "So, Kakashi," the voice chimed, "Here we are, two rivals in another competition. What we compete for this time, however, is the right to be called the Ultimate Pickup Ninja. I can understand if the pressure is far too great for you. I'll be there to let you cry on my shoulder as soon as you find out how much you will not succeed at these challenges! Haha!!"

"Oi, Gai," Kakashi murmured turning around, "Can we not do this now, please?"

Laughing, Gai was about to say something else when another voiced boomed, "Kakashi! It's been far too long! This time, here in this place, I will triumph. You're not going to last the day, Kakashi!"

"Oi, Zabuza," Kakashi murmured again. This time, however, he turned from both Gai and Zabuza and left for the mansion. "How dare you ignore me Kakashi! I have –" But Zabuza was cut short with a shrill, "What!!"

Facing the source of the sound, Zabuza noticed a very angry man dressed in an interesting tight, green, spandex suit was currently approaching him. Shaking his fist in his face, Gai began, "I'm sorry, but I'm the only one allowed to challenge Kakashi. You'll just have to find someone else to be rivals with, Bucko!"

"How dare you! And who do you think you are? My rivalry with Kakashi is much greater than yours could ever be!"

"Ah! I never!" And with that, Gai slapped Zabuza across the face. Then Zabuza, taken aback, slapped Gai across the face. And so on and so forth.

Suddenly, both men were thrown back from each other. "Ugh! That was getting so annoying! Fight each other like real men, if you're even gonna fight at all!" Holding his head in pain but curious as to whom the voice belonged to, Gai opened his eyes to see Jiraiya looking aimlessly around the surroundings. "So sorry, Jiraiya," Gai said standing up.

"Yeah, whatever," Jiraiya answered still scooping out the landscape, "Where are all the women?!" Defeated, Jiraiya made his way toward the mansion while muttering, "Maybe the girls are in there or . . . something."

When all seven men were standing patiently at the door, a click alerted to them that it was opened. Orochimaru jumped in first and giddily proclaimed that he got the top bunk. "Hey," Kakashi said to no one in particular as they entered, "Wasn't there eight of us?"

"You are so right, Kakashi!" Gai exclaimed looking madly about them.

"I think it was Itachi, wasn't it?" Iruka asked, also looking.

"Yeah," Kakashi answered him.

"I'm right here, idiots," Itachi replied from his already sitting position on the couch.

"Hey! How'd you get in here, hmm?" Gai asked drawing dangerously close to Itachi.

Looking around, Itachi sighed deeply, pointed to himself, and said, "Ninja." Everyone must have then understood because they all looked down in shame. Except for Orochimaru, that is, who was currently decorating his bed with frilly pillows and various posters.

------

"Naruto, why you'd drag me over to your house again?" Sasuke asked as he kicked off his shoes in the entrance to Naruto's home.

"Because you really gotta see this, Sasuke!"

"Why couldn't you just tell me over the phone?"

"You wouldn't have believed me! I barely believe me myself!! It's way too creepy."

Sighing, Sasuke followed Naruto into his room and sat down on his bed, "Ok, well, show me then."

Nodding, Naruto flipped the T.V. back on. "You're not gonna believe this," Naruto said quietly taking a seat beside Sasuke.

------

**Gai Camera:**

I already don't trust that Itachi boy. He should've just waited like the rest of us! And what's with that Zabuza guy?! Seriously, who does he think he is?!?! Saying his rivalry with Kakashi is greater than mine! I beg to differ, fiend! Oh well, he'll realize soon enough that Kakashi and I have had a rivalry that has raged over years with the passionate fire of competition!

Oh yes! I would like to say "Hello!" to my dear students! How are you all? Studying hard, I'm sure! Make sure you go to bed at proper times! (Thumbs up/wink)

**Zabuza Camera:**

That loser Gai! To think that he actually believes he's worth anything to anybody. Oh well, once he sees how great the rivalry I have with Kakashi is, he'll go crawling home with his tail between his legs. And another thing, who dresses like that?! Seriously. Tight _green_! Doesn't leave much to be desired. I hope Mystery tells him to put it away or something.

**Jiraiya Camera:**

WOMEN! Where are they all?! I thought this was a show on picking up chicks! So, like, you'd think there would be some wondering around somewhere! I'm gonna have a word with that Mystery guy and demand he at least let one woman in the house!

**Orochimaru:**

Ohhhhhh! There are so many yummy contestants in this house! I'm getting so giddy! But I digress, I came here to woo women, and woo women I shall. Of course, if I happen to leave here with a couple of phone numbers from the contestants, I won't be cryin'.

---

Just as the men are getting situated, the Mystery Phone rings. Itachi picks it up and says nothing. "Are you boys ready for your first task?" the voice of Mystery questions.

"No," is all that Itachi says and hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" Iruka asks.

"I don't know. Some guy who wanted to know if we were ready."

Before anyone could say anything, the phone rings again. This time, however, Kabuto picks up. "Hello," he says into the receiver.

"Um, who just hung up on me?"

"I don't know, but what do you want? You're wasting my precious time that I could be spending with Lord Orochimaru."

"Well, are you ready for your first task?"

"Hold on, let me ask," Kabuto said lowering the phone from his ear, "Are you guys ready for the first task?"

All the men but Itachi nod, so Kabuto puts the phone back to his ear and says, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Good. A bus will be there to pick you up shortly. Get ready."

After Kabuto hung up the phone, he alerted everyone of what was going down. Finding their respective rooms and getting situated, the men wait for the "Mytery Mobile" or whatever. The "Mystery Mobile" comment was uttered by Zabuza as he started unpacking.

---

**Itachi Camera:**

He asked if I was ready and I told him the truth. It shouldn't all be off of his schedule and how he wants to do things. Good God, let a man get situated or something.

Anyway, I noticed that one of the men in the house, the one with large rectangular eyebrows, keeps glaring at me. It's not my fault he's so stupid he couldn't figure out how to get in. Let it die, idiot.

**Iruka Camera:**

I'm really excited for the first task. Of course, all the other men in the house seem perfectly calm, but I wouldn't be surprised if even they learned a thing or two.

There seems to be a lot of animosity in the house. I hope I don't get caught up in any of that. And Orochimaru keeps eyeing everyone. I don't know if I'm the only one who notices, but it's really starting to freak me out.

---

Finally, the bus shows up and all the men pile on. Orochimaru is seen clapping his hands wildly as Kabuto looks on in amusement. Kakashi is calmly sitting in his chair. He would be reading, but the light is far too dim. He may be sulking. Iruka is sitting patiently excited, while Gai is checking his reflection in the mirror. Zabuza is sitting up at the front asking the bus driver idiotic questions, and Jiraiya is staring out the bus looking for any sign of a female. Seeing one, he runs all the way to the back of the bus and smashes his face up against the window to get a better look. Itachi, on the other hand, was almost crushed by Jiraiya, considering he was sitting in the back seat, and is currently looking for another place to sit where he won't have to fear for his life.

No one knows where they are going. And, just when they reached their destination, it goes to a commercial.

------

"Oh. My. God," Sasuke gasped in shock.

"That's exactly what I said!" Naruto said looking at Sasuke, "Isn't this horrifying?"

All Sasuke could do is look over at Naruto and nod his head.

---

"GAI SENSEI! I had no idea!!" Lee screamed from his position on the couch.

Neji and Tenten could only stare in astonishment at the television screen. Who knew that their sensei would actually go on a stupid reality show. About picking up women, no less.

---

Tsunade sat staring at the screen in shock. "That creepy pervert," she said slamming her tea down and breaking the cup. "Jiraiya's such an idiot. And Orochimaru too. What could they be thinking?" Angry, she tried to gain enough effort to shut off the abomination, but she just couldn't do it. Chuckling to herself, she put the remote back down and whispered, "Let's see how big of asses they can make out of themselves."

------

End of Chapter 1

------

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! In the next chapter, the men will finally get to meet Mystery and his two wing men. And after having the men talk about themselves for a bit, they will be released into a bar so that Mystery can monitor how much they really know about wooing a woman! Exciting, I know! Reviews are very appreciated! Thank you again!!


	2. Meeting The Guys II

A/N: Hurray! Do you all know what today is?! No!! Oh my good Lord in Heaven! Why, it's none other than my one year anniversary with this site! How exciting is that!? Very!! Well, if you were wondering why this update took me around a month to accomplish, then you didn't read my profile! Actually, I just decided to update all five of my stories and write a new one. Cool stuff, people! Enjoy!

-- Ah! Yes! And I would like to give a shout out to a very good friend of mine! mr. bauer has written a wonderful story titled _KND: Operation ANDERSON_. I recommend checking it out!

Rating: This is rated T for sexual situations and language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. You know, or any of the many things associated with it legally. All I own is various little pieces of merchandise.

------

The Pickup Ninja

------

The shock of the eight grown men participating on this reality show sent everyone into a shock. Well, anyone watching the program anyway. Currently, Sasuke and Naruto were just staring at each other with blank faces, trying to assess their current situation. Rock Lee and his team were in shock as well, but Lee was being anything but silent. Screaming, "Gai sensei! You are a stud, sensei!" over and over again did nothing to help the mood either. Tsunade was going into hysterical laughter, and the various others who were watching were either speechless or wetting themselves in laughter . . . or fear.

"You know," Sasuke said lowering his head and breaking the silence, "They should realize that we might be watching them."

"You think they'll set a good example?" Naruto asked checking the television set every few seconds in hopes the show would come back on quicker.

"Heh, no way. They're all a bunch of idiots," Sasuke said with a sigh.

Finally, the show was back on.

---

"Hello gentlemen," Mystery spoke to the crowd piling out of the bus. "And how are we tonight."

"Do we ever get to see women?!" Jiraiya asked impatiently.

"Of course," Mystery said calmly, "But I wonder . . . can you handle it?"

"What? Being around women? Of course I can, ignorant fool! I'm the master of seduction!! The ultimate thriller to the females of the world! I, Jiraiya, the God of Women!"

"Shut up, you cocky fool," Orochimaru interrupted, slapping Jiraiya on the back, "If anyone here is a wooer of women, it's me. I mean, seriously, take a good look at me!" And with that, he did a gay little twirl and finished in a Captain Morgan pose and gave a little wink. Only Kabuto was impressed. So much so, in fact, that he swooned into an unconscious state.

Looking at the fallen Kabuto, Jiraiya turned back to Orochimaru and sneered, "Oh yeah. That was brilliant. But I suppose you may be right. You're the master of wooing girly men. I suppose that's _kinda_ like a real one."

Hissing at him, Orochimaru rushed over to Kabuto to make sure he was all right. Looking at the strange scene, Mystery turned from the weirdness and addressed the other men with a cocky smile and said, "So, does anyone else think they got what it takes?"

Every man raised their hands except for one. Iruka. Quickly taking a liking to him, Mystery smiled an even cockier smile at him and went over to pat him on the back. When he did, he said, "Don't worry, buddy. I'll help you become a master pickup ninja!" Smiling, Iruka felt a swell of joy burst up inside him.

However, he could not share his happiness with the others. Considering they were huddled in a small group and pointing and laughing at him, Iruka did not feel welcomed.

---

**Kakashi Camera**

Poor Iruka. He's not going to fit in very well.

**Gai Camera**

It almost makes you feel bad for the little guy. I mean, obviously he's not going to win this competition. I am! The only way this would be fair is if I were to dress up in some sort of ridiculous outfit and try to make it cool or something. (As Gai is speaking this last sentence, the camera pans out slowly to reveal . . . a tight, green, spandex, jumpsuit. Mmm, yeah. That's hot.)

Seriously though, my only competition is myself! For I am the only stylish, hip, young man here! (Wink!)

**Jiraiya Camera**

None of the guys have the heart to tell Iruka that he's never going to make it in the world of women. Poor little guy tries so hard to be one of the men! I really do feel a great sense of pity for him, too.

**Zabuza Camera**

Hahaha!! What a loser! He totally belongs here! That Mystery guy was so happy that he had one guy to teach!! Oh man, Iruka, you are lame. Lame, lame, lame, lame, lame!! I hope you get slapped in the face tonight! Yeah! By a woman! Ha! What a pansy. I hope you watch this and cry!

**Itachi Camera**

Heh . . . loser.

---

Gathering the men into a small little group, Mystery proceeds to tell the guys to have a seat. "Now," he began when everyone was situated, "I'd like to learn a little about all of you. Iruka, we'll start with you."

Iruka's enthusiasm seemed to startle everyone in his immediate radius. "Well," he began with a large smile, "I'm kinda just a shy person with the ladies! I feel they think of me as more of a friend type and not as a cool bad boy!"

"That's cause you're not," Zabuza whispered under his breath.

"But I really want to learn to be more confident!! Please, sensei, TEACH ME THE WAYS!!!" Flinging himself at Mystery's feet, Iruka began to kiss his shoes and cry at the same time. All in exuberant happiness.

---

**Orochimaru Camera**

Ugh! I've never seen a more pathetic person! Seriously, what a complete loser. We all felt very awkward sitting there. You don't know what it's like watching a man turn into a pussy before your eyes. It's . . . sad. It really is. Poor idiot.

**Kabuto Camera**

Whatever Lord Orochimaru said.

---

Finally getting Iruka seated once more, Mystery continued to inquire about the men. "All right. Who's next? How about you, Gai."

"Certainly!" Gai said leaping from his seat. "But first, I want to give a shout out to Lee. HELLO LEE!!!!! Yes, I'm sure he felt it in his heart if he's not watching! Such a fiery spirit, that one!

Anyway! I feel that I am irresistible and am guaranteed to win this competition! I am smart, sexy, and stylish. Not to mention fabulous, fun, and feisty! Woof, woof, ladies!" (wink!)

"Interesting," Mystery said in a cocky little tone as the rest of the men scoffed. "Now, how about you, Zabuza?"

"Forget everything you knew about sexiness," Zabuza said striking a very undesirable pose, "Because I, Zabuza, am the definition of sexy! Ladies flock to me like fat children flock to their T.V. sets with a chocolate-covered lard ball!" Striking another pose, Zabuza sat down and folded his arms in a smug way.

The other men were sickened by his analogy, and Mystery didn't seem very impressed. Trying his best to ignore the creep sitting smugly before him, Mystery cleared his throat and asked, "Ok, who's next? Kakashi?"

Taking a different approach and merely sitting calmly in his chair, Kakashi looked at Mystery and said, "Really, I don't know why I'm here. Possibly it's because I want to humiliate every one of these mooks, but it could also be for the reason that . . . I was bored. I have no problem whatsoever in the art of seducing women. In fact," Kakashi continued taking out a Make Out Paradise, "I could probably teach you a few things."

This earned a few snickers from the men. However, Mystery was not pleased. His anger flared even more when his two wing men high fived each other behind him, joining in the merriment. "Anyway," Mystery said clearing his throat loudly, "Let's move on, shall we? Orochimaru, how about you?"

"Well, I just _love_ meeting new people. Especially ones I can get freaky with, you know what I'm sayin'?! I prefer the night to the day and I have a strong fascination for a certain little Uchiha boy. But . . . girls are cool too. However, if they had a Sasuke like quality, I wouldn't be complaining. Hehehe."

"Leave him alone, you creepy pervert," Kakashi said turning a page in his book.

"Seriously, Lord Orochimaru. He's far too young for you! You shouldn't be setting your sights so low!" Kabuto screamed beside him.

"Oh calm down, Kabuto. You'll give yourself a nosebleed," Orochimaru said with an air of indifference.

"I didn't know my brother was in to such . . . perturbing things. Don't invite me to the wedding, ok?" Itachi murmured from his chair.

"Anyway," Mystery interrupted, "That's very interesting, Orochimaru. Itachi, it's your turn."

Looking annoyed, Itachi stared deeply into Mystery's eyes and said, "I have a tragic past. As long as I twist it to make it seem like I was the victim, women seem to fall for the dark, emo, bad boys. Also, I ignore them . . . but they think I'm so hot that it doesn't matter."

Mystery didn't seem to like his response and responded by leering at him. However, he didn't do this for too long and went on to the next person. "Okay, Jiraiya. Your turn."

"Finally," Jiraiya said eagerly, "It's my time to shine!" Walking slowly to the front of the group, Jiraiya turned on the crowd suddenly and a catchy little tune started to play. Then, Jiraiya began to sing: "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts! And I'm too sexy for my land, too sexy for my land. New York and Japan!" And he gave a little butt shaking move as a dance solo during this time.

Not being able to stand it anymore, Kakashi threw a shuriken at the musical contraption causing this horrid scene and shut off the music completely.

"Awww!" Jiraiya whined, defeated, "I wasn't done yet!"

"That's all right," Mystery said uncovering his ears, "I think we got it."

"Heh, that's right foo's!" Jiraiya said with a laugh and plopped back down in his chair.

"And finally," Mystery announced becoming more and more agitated with each introduction, "Kabuto. Care to tell us why you're so "wonderful" at wooing women?"

"Wooing women?!" Kabuto asked horrified, "But I love Lord Orochimaru! How dare you assume otherwise!"

"Just answer the nice man's question," Orochimaru hissed with a smile, elbowing Kabuto in the ribs. Giving him an understanding look, Kabuto turned back to Mystery and said, "But girls are freakin' sweet too. You know, with their big booty's, boobies, and . . . girly voices."

Smiling at Kabuto, Orochimaru crossed his arms happily and looked at Mystery. Kabuto did the same. Ignoring the freakishness of the previous conversation, Mystery turned to his two wing men and questioned, "Well boys? What do you think?"

J-Dog and Matador tried to look all menacing behind Mystery, but they ended up merely looking like they had large tree trunks crammed up their butts. Of course, when you try to intimidate someone who's cooler than you, it would come off that way.

"I don't think these guys are ready, Mystery," J-Dog said sounding very rehearsed. "Yeah," Matador agreed, "These guys are so scared, they're shaking." Again, it sounded very rehearsed. And the men were not impressed.

"Hmm, I don't see anyone shaking," Jiraiya said in a mocking way, "Unless you count Iruka, but I think that's just happiness."

Realizing they didn't succeed in intimidating the men, the two wing men stepped back defeated. Mystery had developed a twitch in his eye by this time and seemed to be sweating a sweat of anger and frustration. "Okay," he said, impatience in his voice, "Get in that club. Try out your "powers of seduction" and I'll see if you really do know how to woo a lady. Go!"

As the men were walking into the club, it went to commercial.

---

"Sasuke. Are you gonna be alright?" Naruto was currently leaning over a frightened stiff Sasuke. Patting him on the cheek, Naruto looked at the clock on his bedside table. "Sasuke! You've been out for 10 minutes! Wake up!"

Blinking his eyes, Sasuke whispered, "Did you hear what he said?"

Sighing, Naruto said calmly, "Yes, Sasuke, I heard what he said. I don't think he really meant that Orochimaru was going to purpose to you. It was a joke. Maybe."

"But that freak just might do it!" Sasuke said sitting up suddenly.

"Ok, whatever," Naruto commented picking up his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke said trying to sneak a peak.

"Oh, just sending this video of you screaming like a little girl and flailing around on my bed in a spastic way to everyone we know."

"What?!"

---

"Lee! Please stop crying!" Tenten pleaded, covering her ears.

"Argh! Shut UP you fool!" Neiji grimaced, also covering his ears.

Lee had been crying since Gai had given him the shout out. But it wasn't tears of sadness, it was the tears of joy. Lee was screaming, "Oh Gai sensei! To think, that you would acknowledge me, _me_, on national television! My hearts swells with the fire of one thousand burning suns! The love you have shown me is . . . unbelievable! Unbelievable, Gai sensei!"

And Lee continued to fawn over the words of his sensei.

---

"They really are just a bunch of retarded idiots," Tsunade commented pouring herself some more tea. "This is going to get interesting when they actually get in the club. Now I can see how they act when they think they know what women want." Snickering evilly, Tsunade turned up the volume slightly and sat back in relaxation in preparation to watch the rest of the show.

-----

End of Chapter 2

------

A/N: Sorry the boys haven't entered the club yet. I'm just trying to make it so that everyone will get adequate speaking time. And that, consequently, takes up a lot of space. Plus, I didn't want to make it too long so that you'd lose interest, but I figured this chapter came out all right! They will definitely make it in the club next time, and then things should start progressing more smoothly! Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Rock on, my people!!


End file.
